This invention relates generally to a support having multiple configurations, and in particular, to a support that can be positioned in an expanded configuration and a collapsed configuration.
Some conventional supports can be used as chairs to support a user. Such chairs are often transported and used in various outdoor settings. Difficulty exists in transporting a chair. For example, conventional chairs cannot be easily collapsed and transported due to the shape and weight of the chairs.
The need exists for a collapsible support that can be easily transported to various locations.